You Set My Soul Alight
by ButterfliesForHer
Summary: Songfic. She wants a part of Sara that she knows she can't have. CSR [Slash] If you don't like it, don't read it.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, if I did, I'd keep Catherine  
**POV: **Catherine's  
**Rating: **M dueto mature content  
**Pairing: **C/S  
**Spoilers: **None

**A/N: **I was bored and stuck on the next chapter of 'Thoughtless Dreaming' so I wrote this. It's based around my favourite song, and I was just watching CSI so I felt inspired :)

* * *

**You Set My Soul Alight **

** Ooh baby, don't you know I suffer  
Ooh baby, can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go? **

I can't help but wonder how long it's going to be before you let me go. I know you want him and not me – I see it in your eyes when he's around. I know this isn't about feelings, it's about release, but I can't help but fear the day when you've finally had had enough.

**Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight**

You set every part of me on fire. You're like an addiction, but better than any drug. It's not like the high you get from a line of coke, or the feeling of relief you get when you draw on a cigarette. After I've been with you, the feeling of release I get is incredible. I feel like I'm flying. God knows you send me sky high.

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into...  
Into the supermassive **

You drew me in that first time, all that passion focused solely on me, your husky voice telling me you want me. I may have started it, but you finished it. I'm hooked on you, and you know it.

**I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Ooh baby, I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
How long before you tell the truth? **

How long before you turn your back on me? How long until you decide you want something more? This is superficial, it's no deeper than the shallow end, but you go so much deeper than that. I want more. I want the deeper part of you. I want the part of you that I know I can't have.

**Ooh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh, you set my soul alight **

You make me feel like no other lover has. You make me feel weak, but strong. You make me feel complete, but at the same time oh so empty. You leave me content, but wanting so much more. You make me feel more like me than anyone has, yet I feel lost when you've gone. **  
**  
**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into...  
Into the supermassive **

I want more than this, but I'd be content to go on like this if I thought this would last for ever. I know that it can't, you're too much of emotional person. And this isn't about emotion. Then again, in some ways it is. It's about releasing all the anger, the pain, that builds up inside us. But we don't share that pain. We use each other's bodies to take it away. **  
**  
**Supermassive black hole...  
Supermassive black hole...  
Supermassive black hole...  
Supermassive black hole...**

I didn't care about how you felt at first. I didn't care how you felt. I'd take what I needed from you, then you'd leave or I'd leave and that would be it. There'd be no longing for you, I wouldn't even think about you until the next time. I don't know when that changed. I just know now that I want to see more of your soul. I don't just want the primitive side of you anymore, I want all of you.

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into...  
Into the supermassive**

If I had all of you, I know I'd never feel alone. If I had all of you, I'd feel complete. But you don't want me for my emotions, you want me for my body. And I allow you it, time and time again, because while it feels wrong, it feels oh so right.

**Supermassive black hole...  
Supermassive black hole...  
Supermassive black hole...  
Supermassive black hole... **

I hear the front door close behind you, and instead of feeling released, I feel more choked up than before. I can still smell you on the sheets, feel your body touching mine. And although I feel choked up, I also feel empty. Because you're not here, you're not mine, and I know you never will be. But the next time you knock on my door, I'll let you in, just like every time before, because whatever I feel, you still make me feel like no other has. You set my soul alight.

* * *

Feedback? 


End file.
